


Only A Girl

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Amy faces her life alone.





	Only A Girl

She was only a girl. Only a girl but she was brave, so brave. Fear stabbed at her as she signed her name, she would work the land, alone. She would be leaving home, aged just seventeen. Amy Isles was not a shy girl, she was smart, friendly, brave. She would survive. 

She was only a girl but she knew the second she saw Samantha that she had to know the girl better. She had been warned at the farm, warned about love and falling into it. Falling for a pilot. She didn’t care. She was not afraid. 

She was only a girl but she stood alone, watching as they buried man after man from the village, from the air-force barracks. She was always there, always, even when Samantha couldn’t be. Knowing she had to show her respect. 

She was only a girl when she first lost herself in flame and fear. The barn was burning, her boss caught inside and fear caught at her, then, finally, she plunged forwards, running into the flames. She was brave, always brave. 

She was only a girl when Samantha came back, but she had changed, she had grown. She would never become a woman without her love, but she was brave enough not to care that she might love someone who could die… she loved without fear. 

She was only a girl when Samantha died, leaving her alone in the world to face it. She was able to move on, learn, cope and survive, taking comfort in the surrounding families and women, in her WI. 

She was only a girl when she joined the Women’s Institute, but she would grow into a woman who spoke with love, with respect, of the women she had known. Of her boss, of Samantha, of the women of her WI. 

She was only a girl but she was courageous to the last. She would stand beside women, support them, cheer them on even when the world tore them down. She was stronger now, braver, changed forever. She was forming into the woman she would become. One day. Soon. After the war. 

She was only a girl. Just Nineteen when she fell in love again. Hopelessly, recklessly, giving her heart to the woman, trusting that this time, this time she would be lucky. Safe.   
She was only a girl, but she had turned into the strongest, finest girl who had no fear of rejection, but would keep a secret, for her lover’s sake. 

She was only a girl, but she knew, one day, she would be a free woman, free to love who she wished. Free because of women who fought alongside the men.


End file.
